The Hero of Hyrule
by Izzy6262
Summary: A villain loomed, a boy slept, a princess sang, a hero fought, a good man died. And a young girl was left . Alone. In the majestic forests of Hyrule, she wept.
1. Prologue

**A Legend of Zelda fan-fiction. This isn't based in or from another LoZ game, and is completely made up. Legend of Zelda and all of its characters belong to Nintendo and such. I have made up certain characters and they belong to me, not to be used without my consent. This is based in a normal LoZ world, with the Forests, oceans, volcanoes and villages. In this story, Link will have a voice. (Sometimes) I hope you enjoy the story! Sit back, relax and read. **

Prologue

A villain loomed,

a boy slept,

a princess sang,

a hero fought,

a good man died.

And a young girl was left .

Alone.

In the majestic forests of Hyrule, she wept.

**Okay, just some guide lines for this LoZ Fanfiction! This isn't set in a game. It is its own story. I was really thinking of Ocarina of Time, so some things might be the same, example: The Temple of Time looking like church or something. I might put in a ranch, simple things that are in the same place. Some people, maybe. There are the Zoras, Gorons, Kokiri and some others. I hope you enjoy this, and I will try to upload as much as I can. ^.^**


	2. The Princess, The Hero and The Shifters

_"Father!" A girl, wrapped in a silken purple dress, ran through an endless field. "Don't leave me! I can't do this alone, I'm to young!" _

_On the other side, a man wearing red robes that seemed to flow like water around him- smiled. The smile was sad and soft. "Darling, he will help you. You will be okay, and you must find the Hero and the girl. She needs your help, Zelda. Find her, find Him, and do everything you can to help them. That's an order." Tears streamed down Zelda's face, blurring her vision, but she kept running. Slowly, her dead father faded away._

In the plush Castle of the Hyrule kingdom, Princess Zelda flew from her bed, grabbing a beautiful hand-made book, she used her quill and ink to quickly jot down her dream. She had had them more and more recently, and she knew they were more than just dreams. They were visions. She believed everything that they told her, and she planned on finding this Hero that her father spoke up.

Years ago, her father had died in battle. In the process, he had defeated his foe and Hyrule and been dabber in peace ever since. The role of Ruler of the Kingdom had fallen to Zelda. She was born for the roll. The cute young girl had grown into a beautiful, smart young woman at 15. Her waist-length hair matched the gold trim on her dress, and was held by a light, gold circlet with shining Tiffany blue gems. She slid her book back into her desk before opening the long, purple drapes.

Light flooded into the room and she closed her eyes, a smile on her face. There was something about today, she didn't know what but she was looking forward to something big. She slid on her flats and walked through the Castle until she reached the door leading into the back garden. The young male guard smiled at her. "Going out, M'lady?" He asked, opening the doors for her.

"Yes, Kelik. I think I'm going to go for a walk in the wood today." She told him, watching as birds fluttered away.

"Would you like a guard to attend?" He asked, a hopeful emotion in his voice.

"No. I'll be alone. I need to think. I've had another dream. Tell Madam Tempish to prepare for my return. When I'm back, I would like to speak to her."

"Yes, M'lady." Kelik nodded, watching the Princess disappear into the woods.

Zelda walked along, a light purple flower now resting behind her pointed ear. She smiled up at the sky, taking in the warmth of the sun. Stopping in her tracks, she looked curiously at a small piece of cloth on the ground. Picking it up, she realized that the tattered red cotton had once been part of a tunic. But where was the rest?

And what had happened to the person wearing it? She kept walking, her eyes on the fabric as she ran her fingers over it. It wasn't until to late that she realized the forest had grown silent, even dark. Her eyes zipped from side to side, her ears listened to the unnatural silence. There was a loud _crack_ as a branch behind her was stepped on. Whirling around, she faced a creature.

She had never seen something like it in person before, only books. It had dark, midnight black fur that covered its sleek body. It had a long snout and stood on four legs, each paw a light cream color. Its eyes seemed to be a glowing white as it stared at her, lip pulled back to show its massive, gleaming white teeth. A low growl that seemed to make the ground rumble came from its throat.

It was then that Zelda felt afraid. She slowly started to back up when she noticed something.

Red cloth was handing from its sharp teeth.

It let out a loud, deep bark and leapt forward, rushing at Zelda. She jumped back as quickly as she could, but the bottom of her dress was caught in its claws, shredding it and exposing part of her legs, up to her knees. She gasped as she fell back. As soon as she hit the ground, she started crawling backwards, never taking her eyes off the beast. It slowly crept forwards, eyes trained on her.

It lept once more, but she brought her arms forward to cover her face and head. A quick burning sensation told her that the monster had sliced her arms. Before it could make another attack, she stood, running into the woods. She lost all sense of direction as she ran, hearing the beast on her trail. She wouldn't be able to keep this up, and as she entered a clearing, she fell onto her hands and knees.

She cried out, rolling onto her back and sitting up, staring the beast in the face, it's snout only a foot away from her. With a cry, a flash of green flew forward and tackled the creature away from her. She yelped and her eyes followed the two forms as the rolled into a large tree. A boy who looked her age jumped away, pulling out a sword, pointing it at the beast.

"Begone, Shape Shifter!" He screamed as the wolf-like thing stood, shaking the leaves out of its fur. It let out a sound that resembled a low chuckled and it leapt forward, tackling the boy to the ground. The Shifter let out a loud yelp as the sword cut its shoulder. This gave the boy dressed in green a chance to jump up and strike again, missing the Shifter by only hairs. The Shifter glared at him.

"You don't know what you're messing with, boy." It growled, shocking Zelda at its human voice. "You're just a kid, you shouldn't be here." The Elfin boy threw his head back and laughed.

"No, it is you that is miss-placed. I belong to the forests. I am of the Kokiri tribe, born to keep your kind from here." The wolf tilted his head.

"Oh? And what is my kind? Shifters? I've seen many shifter here before, and you do not do anything about their presence." He questioned.

"No, not the Shifters." He explained. "The evil one. The dark ones that try to overthrow the Hylian empire. You are not welcome here, so run away and hid in your hole." The Kokiri spat, raising his sword, as if asking for battle.

Before the Shifter could respond, there was a loud bark and a flash of white as another wolf came in between the boy and the evil one. "Leave, Duncan." This voice was female, light but strong. The black wolf looked shocked at her appearance. Slowly, he stalked back, into the dark forest once more.

Both Kokiri and Princess watched the white wolf. Her coat seemed like it was covered in something, making it darker than it should be. Her paws stood out, being a dark gray, almost black, as did her chest, begin the same. After a moment, he paws collapsed under her and she fell onto her side. She turned her head and nodded and the boy to tend to Zelda.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, kneeling at her side. "Your arms, are they bad?"

"No, I'm fine. Who are you?" She asked, standing and looking at the boy. He wore a pair of white leggings with a long green shirt, a belt around his waits. On his back, he wore a hilt for his sword and a wooden shield. He had shaggy, blond hair and a long, green hat. His bright blue eyes looked into hers.

"My name's Link. I'm from Kokiri Forest." He smiled, bowing.

"Oh, please, you don't have to bow. You just saved my life." She smiled, taking his hand. "Thank you."

"Well, with the help of her." He admitted, turning to the she-wolf. Zelda gasped, rushing to her.

"Are you all right?" Zelda asked, holding her head in her lap. "You seem very weak." She seemed to laugh lightly.

"This might frighten you, but relax." The wolf reassured her, pulling her head away and standing. She lifted her head and started to howl. The sound made Zelda feel at peace with its beauties. Watching, there was a blinding flash as something happened to the wolf. When Zelda unshielded her eyes, instead of a wolf, there was a girl.

"W-What the?!" Zelda gasped. The girl groaned and collapsed but Link caught her before she could hit the ground. "Is she a Shifter?" Zelda asked, coming forward to where Link sat, the girl cradled in his lap.

"Yes. She looks very weak, maybe even sick. We need to get her to help." The Kokiri stated, standing and carrying her, one arm under her knees and one on her waist. Even in her state, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck to make it easier. "My village is about a four hour walk from here, and I'm not sure I can carry her for that long." Zelda shook her head.

"The castle. It's only about a twenty minute walk if we're fast." Link nodded, following the Princess into the wilderness.

The three made good time, returning to the Castle Gardens in fifteen minutes. Standing at the back doors was Kelik. "M'lady!" He called out in shock, seeing the boy following her.

"Quickly, Kelik! Go and get a doctor and a room! We have a girl in need of medical attention." He nodded and rushed inside, three other guards coming forward. One took the Shifter, one looming over Link and the last fussing over Zelda's arms. "I am fine!" She finally shouted. Kelik came back and lead them to a guest room, Zelda and Link following closely.

A guard laid the girl onto the bed softly and Zelda was at her side, holding her hand. "What's your name, sweetie?" She asked, smiling softly.

"Tala." She said weakly, looking at Zelda. It was then that Zelda took a moment to take in Tala's appearance. She was wearing a long, red robe that had been ripped and cut to many times. Under it was a light green material that seemed to stick to her skin. It was completely sleeveless and stopped above her knees. She was barefoot and had a small, silver anklet and had small leafs on it. She wore a similar bracelet and small leaf earrings. She had a slightly pointed face with long, elfish ears and white, shaggy hair.

It was her eyes that amazed Zelda. They seemed to be a light blue, but they were so light colored, they seemed to be white, almost blending in the rest of her eyes. It was this that made her pupil stand out, giving her an almost eery look. "Well, Tala. We're going to get you some medicine. Then you can rest up and when you're feeling better, you can tell Link and I your story. Sound good?" Tala nodded, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh.

Zelda stood and turned to Link, who seemed to out of place in the plush and clean Castle. "Would you like to rest as well?" She asked, leading him out of the room.

"No, that's okay. I'm fine. But you should see someone about your arms." He suggested, Zelda agreeing with a nod.

"Come with me. We can wait for Tala to rest in the library." Zelda reached forward, grabbing Link's hand and walking by his side. They seemed completely at peace, walking together. Zelda felt as if she could trust Link, like he someone she had known all her life. They arrived at the massive library and walked inside, followed by two guards and a doctor. Zelda sat in a plush chair, Link sitting across from her as the doctor cleaned and wrapped her arms before leaving them with the guards.

"Heras, Jeru, you are excused." Zelda ordered, the guards nodding and leaving at once. "Link, what do you know of the Shifter in the woods?" She asked, taking a small cookie off a plate on the table, Link following.

"Well, I know that he was evil, for one. That was pretty obvious, him trying to kill you and all. But it was also his fur. Normal Shifters will have fur that looks like normal fur, but if they turn evil or have been corrupted beyond help, their fur gets this odd tint to it. Did you notice it?" Zelda nodded

"I did. It was like, no matter how much sun shined on him, there we no reflections. His fur was always the same black. It was almost like he absorbed light." Link nodded.

"But, did you see Tala's fur? How it radiated light instead of absorbing?" Zelda nodded once more. "That wasn't normal either. From what I've learned, it means she's a Protector."

"A Protector? Of what?" Zelda asked.

"Not of what." There was a twinkle of excitement, of an upcoming adventure, in his eyes. "Of Whom."


	3. Purple

**Lemmi just say, every single time I pulled this up to write, I had LoZ music blaring in my ears. It's amazing, what just a simple melody can do to inspire you. **

A scream carried through the castle. Zelda jumped up, Link following as they ran towards Tala's room. Guards stood at her door, their swords and spears pointed to a white wolf standing on her hind legs, howling at them, a frightened look in her eyes.

"Stand down!" Zelda yelled, causing the corridor to fall silent. "Must I repeat myself?" Slowly, the guards lowered their weapons, still unsure about this odd creature. "Tala, are you alright?"

The beautiful white wolf dropped onto all fours, shook out her fur. "I'm alright." Everyone could hear her voice, but her mouth never moved. "Please, make them leave." Zelda nodded, walking forward and standing at Tala's side.

"You are dismissed." The guards quickly disappeared down the great halls, their armour clattering together as they left. "What has happened?" She asked, leading Link and Tala into the room. Tala jumped up onto the bed as Zelda and Link sat next to each other on a love seat.

"I dreamed." She said simply. "Good dreams, turning into nightmares. It usually makes me shift. I apologize. When I shifted, I startled the doctor and the guard." Zelda smiled softly.

"Nothing to apologize for." She took Links hand without thinking about it. "The guards are just a bit jumpy with the attack. I will make sure everyone is informed of your arrival and your abilities. You are free to roam the castle in any form you wish." Zelda smiled, looking slightly sad. "But, you must stay within the castle walls unless accompanied by myself, one of my personal guards or someone of my choosing." Tala tilted her head to the side.

"Why is this?"

"Your safety. Mostly. It was not my decision, but I feel that it was the best. The evil one in the woods, Duncan. With him roaming freely, I cannot ensure that anyone in my kingdom will be safe." Tala looked like she was smiling.

"I understand completely. I will agree to these terms, on one of my own. I wish to help defeat him. I know his scent, I know his hiding places, I know how he thinks and how he will strike next. You must let me fight." Link straightened.

"Me as well."

Zelda laughed.

"Alright. You both shall be my personal soldiers, and I will be counting on you." Link smiled proudly. "But Tala, how do you know these things?"

"Because, my Princess. Duncan is my father."

"What?" Link asked after a long moment of silence. "Then how can we trust you?"

"Link!" Zelda gasped, standing and pulling the elfin boy with her. "How dare you?! She saved my life and I trust her to do it again!" Link looked at the ground with an ashamed expression, but his hand stayed entwined with hers.

"I'm sorry. It's just, if he is her father, she might still be loyal to him." Tala shook her head quickly and it almost made the room look brighter for a moment.

"No, I ran away as a small child, found someone to help me survive. I lived with some natives and moved around a lot. I don't know what, but something drew me to the forest today. I didn't know what it was, but I do now." Zelda sat back down with Link. "It was you, Zelda." She looked like she was smiling once more. " I knew from the moment I saw you, with Link standing over you, that the prophecy would come true. And now that it has started, I must tell you." She stopped for a moment, closing her eyes. "I must shift." Before anyone could answer, she started howling.

Zelda closed her eyes and listened to the beautiful notes. Once Tala was back into a elvish form, Zelda stood. "Why don't you get some more rest, and when you are feeling well once more, we shall sit over a warm meal and talk." Tala smiled gratefully and borrowed into the blankets, thanking Zelda as she led Link out.

"Link, if you'd like, we can prepare you a room and a hot bath." Link couldn't help but smile at the idea of a warm, clean bed to sink into. "I'll take that as a yes." Zelda laughed, leading Link to a door. Just across the hall was a large set of double doors. The wood had been decorated with a large triangle, a red, blue and green symbol in each point and many different symbols that confused Link.

"Is that your room?" He asked, running a hand over the beautiful painted Triforce. "This symbol, it make me feel. . . Happy." He muttered, only loud enough for Zelda to hear. She reached up and pointed at the red marking.

"Power." Then the blue. "Wisdom." And finally the green. "Courage." She took Link's hand and placed it over Courage. "When I touch this one, I feel you." Link nodded, knowing what she meant. He then took her hand and placed it over Wisdom. "I know, I feel it too." The both moved their hands to Power. As soon as Zelda touched it, she yanked her hand away and held it to her chest.

"That's not right." Link whispered, slowly taking his hand away.

"M'Lady?" A guard shuffled down the hall. "Do you need anything?" Zelda took a calming breath and nodded.

"Make sure that Link has everything he need or wants." The guard nodded, unlocking the door to Links room. "And Link?" Link looked back. "If you leave the castle for any reason, any amount of time, will you inform me first?" Link smiled sweetly and nodded before disappearing into his room.

Zelda sat inside her own room, her notebook on the desk that sat right in front of her window. It gave her a perfect view of the town and she loved to watch the people. It made her happy, seeing everyone wander around the shops, the children smiling and playing. She smiled softly as a tiny white puppy tried to keep up with the pack chasing the children. Looking back to her notebook, she started writing once more.

_I've spoken to Link about the Triforce. He can feel it, the symbols. It makes me happy, to be able to share my thoughts with another. When we touched the symbol of Power, something happened. I know what it was, but I don't want to tell Link just yet. _

_I felt a jolt, like a shock of electricity, but it was worse than that. It was Evil. Pure Evil. The kind of Evil that Duncan was. _

__Zelda stopped writing, a realization coming to her. Duncan must know, or hold, the Triforce of Power. This was not good. Zelda stood, sliding her notebook into her desk. Before she closed it, something caught her eye.

A small, violet gem. The princess looked around her room, certain that no one had been given access to her chambers. She looked back to the gem, picking it up to find it was on a chain. She held the necklace, odd feelings invading her thoughts.

Tears slowly filled her eyes, odd memories of her father filled her mind, and she missed him. Looking through the tears, she found a note in the drawer as well. Picking it up and wiping her eyes, she read it aloud.

"_Dearest Zelda,  
I know that my time has come, and that I must leave to fight. I can feel that I will not make it though this battle, and my death shall start another, for you. The battle of peace. I know that you will make an excellent ruler, and I wish you the best of luck. When the time comes, this note will appear, along with an amethyst necklace. Zelda, my beautiful, smart and wonderful daughter, I am sorry. I will not be able to protect you as you grow, and I feel deep sorrow for that. I love you, and I always will. But now, I must tell you something. The Hero, when he is finally here, in the castle, this note will appear. The necklace will come when the Protector comes. If they come at the same time, something is wrong, Zelda. There is a great evil that is brewing, I can feel it even now, as I write. If both Protector and Hero are with you, time is running short. You must act before it is to late and save Hyrule, the people, and yourself. You are going to need help, and army. But not the royal guards. There are three places you, The Hero, and The Protector must go. _

_First, go to the Zora's Domain. Once there, you must speak with the King and use that golden tongue of yours to convince him to allow Princess Yazamara to come with you. (She likes to be called Yazzy) She must aid you in your quest. Make sure that she brings a blue stone like the purple one you receive. _

_After this, you must go to the Death Mountain. I know, it sounds evil, but it is not that bad. Find Goron City and once again, speak with the King. You must have the aid of his son, Junior. Make sure that he brings another necklace, this one with a red stone. It might be hard to get Junior to leave and if you must, offer benefits to the Gorons. Be careful, as the Gorons are large and cannot swim or float well. This is why you must get them after you visit Zora's Domain. _

_Lastly, you must go the the Forest. Deep within the forest, there is a small village, called Kokiri Village. Be warned, you might not be excepted in the beginning. You must gain the trust of the people. The people of the Forest are children. It is a mystery how they survive, and it seems that they do not age, but no one has been able to stay in the forest long enough to tell. Gain the trust of the people, and The Hero shall lead you to the Lost Forest. Deep in the forest, there is a temple. Very hard to get to, and you must be weary of the monsters that leark. Find a girl who plays the song of the Forest, and take her with you. She will have a Green necklace._

_Now, daughter. I must be off. I love you, and I hope you the best on your quest. Please, be safe. The Hero is a fighter, the Protector is a Shifter, and the others shall help. You are the key to this mission, to stopping the Evil One. Be safe, good luck, and remember, I love you. Forever and Always, my dear child. Forever and Always._

Zelda tucked the pages of the note into a hidden pocket in her new dress. It was the same as the other, but instead purple. She clasped the necklace around her neck and tucked it under her dress. Retying her hair, she left her room, locking it behind her.

She did not understand how the note and necklace had just appeared, but she did not question the word of her father. She walked down the halls, her steps echoing loudly. After a moment, another set followed hers, but fast. Link fell into place next to her, looking her over.

"The purple, it suits you. And are you alright?" He asked, taking her hand as they walked.

"Thank you, and why do you ask?" She questioned, looking straight ahead.

"Your eyes are red. You've cried. Zelda, what is wrong?" He stopped, pulling her to a stop next to her. "Please, it worries me."

"Why should it worry you? You just met me." Zelda snapped. She was confused, with this letter, and was instantly sorry. "Link, I did not mean that!" Link smiled sadly, pulling her into a hug. She froze at first, before hugging him back. "Thank you." She smiled, pulling away. "It's just, I've received a letter. We must go on a quest as soon as Tala is well."

"Really?!" Link's already bright eyes brightened more and sparkled with excitement. "An adventure?" Nodding, Zelda laughed. "So, what do we have to do? And where do we have to go?" Zelda started walking agin, explaining the entire letter to Link. Even about her father, who she never talked about. Link listened the entire time, nodding and adding commentary throughout. "So, shall we go see Tala?"

Link shook his head. "I must do something first. I just have to go into the market to prepare, buy some potions and some supplies. Tell her I said hello, and don't worry, I'll just be in the the market. But I might stop at that small church." Zelda nodded, understanding.

Link turned and went on his way to the market, while Zelda turned to go see Tala, an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach.


	4. Kai

Link looked around the small market, watching the people of Hyrule. His eyes soon found the old church like building, where he knew held something he needed. He knew it wasn't a church, for he had been inside before. It was the Temple of Time. Zelda knew as well, which confused him. Did she know what was held inside?

He made his way through the crowds, trying to be as polite as possible while still moving quickly. He finally made it to the courtyard area and looked around once more. An odd feeling pricked at the back of his neck. He was being watched. He turned to the doors, with a quick move, pulling out his sword. Standing at the doors, was an odd creature.

It looked like a woman, but she seemed to be translucent, like a spirit. She wore a white dress that flowed around her like water. A beautiful blue swirling patter went from the bottom to the waist. The thing that stuck out most was her hair. It was pure white and, like her dress, fanned out around her. It was as if she was floating under still water. From his distance, he could still see her glowing purple eyes. Slowly, he put away his sword. He also noticed something else about this strange, slightly transparent woman.

She was floating.

Link started to walk forward, and as he did, she disappeared into the Temple. He looked around the empty yard, before shaking his head and dashing inside after her.

"The Prophecy." Tala said as soon as Zelda walked through the door. Zelda laughed lightly and nodded, sitting down on the small love seat.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. I will be ready to travel soon. Then we may go to the Zora's Domain."

Zelda stared. "How do you know about this?" She asked.

"I've told you, the Prophecy. It says that we must go, so we shall go." Zelda took her fathers letter from her pocket, looking over the writing.

"I've received a letter from my father." Zelda whispered. "My father died many years ago, fighting for these lands."

"Yes, I know. May I tell you about the prophecy?" Zelda nodded, putting the letter away. "The Prophecy is very long, so I shall summarize for you.  
I says that a The Princess, A Hero, and A Protector must unite. They shall go on a quest, first to the Zoras, then the Gorons, and then the Kokiri. After this, we must take the chosen and their gems to the Temple, where we will -" Before she could finish, a guard slammed the door open.

"M'Lady! It is the Temple of Time! A guard watched a boy go in, then the doors slammed shut and locked! We can see bright lights coming from inside. There's someone inside screaming." Zelda leaped up, grabbing the ends of her dress and ran to her room. She quickly changed into a pair of dark pants and a tight purple shirt with the Triforce emblem. She opened a small door on the wall, pulling out a belt with a sword and a few daggers. She attached it to her waist and ran out again, towards the Temple of Time.

Link stood at the doors for a moment, looking around the gleaming white room. He slowly walked forward, to the a small wall with a words carved in it. It read: _It has been for told in many Prophecies that the Hero of Time shall come here one day, to claim the Blade of Evil's Bane. _

He ran his hand over the smooth stone. The figure stood at the top of the stair in front of him. "Who are you?" He finally asked, his voice quiet.

"I am the Protector of the Master Sword." She responded, her voice sounded like she was speaking under water. Link looked past her, to the large stone wall and then back to the words. Next to the words was a small area, the stone was dull, like it was rubbed or touched more than everything else. "It is said that when the Hero comes to this room, he shall place his left hand upon this spot, and the Doors of Time shall open, reveling the Master Sword. Many have come here to place their hand, and none have opened the Doors." Link slowly took his hand, it hovering above the spot.

After a moment, he placed his hand down. A bright beam of light shot down from somewhere, blinding Link momentarily. He tried to pull away his hand, a scream leaving his throat, but found that he could not. "You are The Hero." The woman spoke. There was a loud rumbling that made Link's head hurt and we would have fallen, had his hand not been stuck to the stone. After a moment of silence, the light vanished and Link fell to the ground. He quickly stood, looking beyond the wall that had moved.

There was another room behind them. It was a large, circular room with the Triforce in the middle, the odd symbols on Zelda's door surrounding it. In the middle of the Triforce, a sword was held in stone. Link started to walk forward, the spirit following him. "Young Hero." She called out as he stood before the Master Sword. "My name is Kai, and I shall follow you on your journey." Link looked back at her and she almost smiled. "I have waited for a long time to see you, and now, we shall stop the forthcoming Evil."

With that, Link grabbed the Sword of Legend.

Zelda ignored the looks she got as she ran through the crowded street. People were stopped and staring wide eyed at the Temple of Time. The bright blue light dimmed as she reached the doors. She tried to push them open, but they didn't budge. She placed her hand over the lock and closed her eyes. After a moment, the lock started to glow purple and the sound of the mechanism unlatching filled the princess' ears. She smiled before pushing the doors open and stepping inside.

The huge stone door at the far end of the temple had opened, revealing the Master Sword and something else.

Link, the Sword of Legend raised above his head and a triumphant smile plastered on his blond framed face. His electric blue eyes locked with hers and he lowered the sword. "You've done it. Great job." She praised. He rolled his eyes and went to step down when a woman shimmered into view.

"Link. You cannot leave just yet." She spoke. Zelda's breath caught in her throat. "You must first complete the Trial of the Sword. Then, you shall receive a gift and you shall continue on your mission." The spirit finally noticed the wide eyed girl standing at the doors.

"It cannot be." Zelda's voice trembled. Without warning, she dropped down to one knee, her head bowed. "My deepest respects to you. My prayers to lift you and carry you along your path." Link gave a look of confusion. Zelda stood once more and walked to Link's side. "Link, this is Kai, Goddess of Time." Realization hit the boy and he quickly dropped to one knee, repeating the quick prayer Zelda had spoke.

"Please, I am only here to help you on your quest. If you do not succeed, then the world shall be thrown into an ever lasting darkness. One of which Hyrule or any of its people can rise above. It would be shameful for every Goddess to allow this. I was chosen out of the five Goddesses of Peace to help you along your way. Though, you all will soon meet the others." Zelda bit her lip, not wanting to be disrespectful by asking a question. Kai smiled. "Go ahead, Child of Time. Speak."

"Will we meet Her Grace along our travels?" Zelda asked, looking the Goddess of Time in the eyes.

Kai chuckled. "Maybe. And she prefers not to be called Her Grace, because that is her name. Just Grace." Zelda let out a light laugh and Link scraped his foot on the ground.

"Now, you three must be going soon." Link looked up. "Yes, three. Tala must come with. _A Hero, a Princess and a Protector shall embark on a quest. They shall seek help from the Fire child, the Water child and Forest child. Each child carries a Soul Gem. Soul Gems will help you open the way to the Shadow temple. Restore the Soul Gem in the Shadow temple to reveal the path to the last Gem." _She paused before speaking again. "_The Light Soul Gem. Once each Soul Gem is collected, return to the Temple of Time." _

Kai closed her eyes and took a breath. "What will happen when we return to to the Temple of Time?" Zelda asked.

"I do not know. Grace shall tell me once we return."

Now, are we ready for the quest?" Zelda asked. Link nodded, a determined look on his face.

"Let us collect Tala." Kai shook her head.

"Like I said, first he must complete the Trial of the Master Sword. Then you may leave."


End file.
